Space Station
The Space Station is basically a shelter orbiting the overworld. It comes with a room, a rocket launch pad, and a chest with it. There is also a blue spawner block in the center of the first room. This block cannot be destroyed in survival mode and should not be destroyed unless planning on creating another safe spawn location. Creation To create your own space station, you must gather these first *16 Tin ingots *8 Copper ingots *24 Invar ingots *1 Redstone Receptor Coil Once you have them, get a rocket and lift off! Once you see the menu, on the top center of the screen, click "Create Space Station." There, once you clicked it, a new place in the menu should show up saying "Space Station " click it and go to it! Expanding your station! By default, the Space Station is primarily constructed out of "Tin Decoration Block - 590:4" and glass panes. If you wish to create a new section of your base it is reccomended to use these as the base building block. There is no known side effect from using alternative blocks, however keep in mind that certain blocks may not correctly work when you are sealing oxygen into your space station. 'Generating Oxygen' The Space Station has no natural oxygen source and, just like the moon, must have oxygen generated using an oxygen collector. Since oxygen collectors provide limited amounts of oxygen (and require numerous trees to generate maximum ammounts of oxygen) it is reccomended to dedicate an entire wing or section of your station to producing oxygen. 'Designing Rooms' As you expand your Space Station, it's important to take all of your oxygen needs into consideration. The Oxygen Sealer will only provide a limited range worth of sealed air . Since each room will be sealed off, they will need their own oxygen source, usually provided from an external oxygen farm through a sealable oxygen pipe (more on this later), as well as an Oxygen Sealer with some kind of power do distribute oxygen through the room. Between your station internal system and the void of outerspace you will need to create some sort of air lock. Galacticraft has included a block called the "Air Lock Frame" that can be used to create redstone powered air-tight doors that work great for this (when working, they are still very buggy. see wiki on airlock for more info). Notes DIDN'T WORK (you noob) !!!!!! /ssinvite Trivia *There is a daytime cycle like the overworld, but the sun and moon are within view for longer. *The moon and sun are enlarged, and the sun is at its darkest tone *There is a large view of the overworld with a strong resemblance to earth's western hemisphere. *If you descend to level approx. 64, you fall out of the space station and return to the overworld. *The weird blue block in the middle of a newly spawned space station is a player spawner. It is considered the "space station base block". Category:Space